The Champions of Fate
by Shizuko Ketsukei
Summary: The Fates had plans for both their children of Prophecy. Hecate was tired of her magical British enclave and wanted to change it. Somehow both of these decisions benefited the children. The worlds they resided in? Not so much.
1. Prologue

**Previous Word Count: 896**

 **Current Word Count: 1961**

Hecate felt a cold shiver run up her spine letting her know that another magical line was close to dying out. She had to wait a few more minutes for the meeting to end before she left. Once she was released, Hecate made her way to England where she knew her most incompetent mages resided.

Letting out a hiss of annoyance, Hecate examined the now decimated home of the Potters. It seemed as if the prophecy had taken place sooner rather than later like she hoped. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion when she could not locate the magical signature of the Potter heir. Hecate set to find the child and hoping that he would be okay. She grew annoyed when she found the child's signature in the air indicating that he had been transported on a magical device that would fly.

Her annoyance at these mages increased further when she located the child's signature in a non-maj area. The child was lying asleep wrapped in a thin blanket.

"Honestly!" Hecate exclaimed and picked up the child and used some of her magic to warm him up.

Hecate spotted a letter in the child's blanket before taking it out and reading it. Her annoyance at the mages turned to anger when she found the letter laced with many compulsions. As she read the letter, Hecate could not contain her anger and cursed quite heavily.

This letter had basically told the woman living in this house that she was to take care of her nephew with no support what so ever. And that it was in her best interest to do so or _else_.

"Dumbledore you have been quite a pain for these last few years." Hecate muttered before she began to head to her temple with the child in her care

After arriving in her temple, Hecate began pacing. She knew not of what to do with the child as he was prophecy ridden and she knew she could not interfere too much than she already had. Hecate's pacing stopped when three unfamiliar beings appeared in her temple.

Hecate turned towards the entrance of her temple before bowing her head an respect. In the entrance of her temple stood the Moirai.

"My Ladies." Hecate acknowledge them respectfully

"Lift your head young one we are not here to punish you." the middle, Lachesis, told her

Hecate slowly lifted her head before she looked at the three women.

"We come here to offer you an ultimatum." the first woman, Clotho, said

"What is the offer my Ladies?" Hecate inquired

"We have another prophecy ridden child who cannot live up to his true potential in the sphere of influence." Clotho explained

"What we offer is you being able to fix your most incompetent magical enclave and allow the child to be raised with the Potter heir. This will allow the child to grow into his potential without any of the elder gods to have a fit with the last child. The child of Zeus was not supposed to suffer needlessly." the last woman, Atropos finished

Hecate's eyes widened as she realized what prophecy child they were talking about. To allow such a powerful child to reside in one of her enclaves, even the most incompetent one, was a heavy price but had many benefits.

"I accept my ladies." Hecate agreed

The Moirai nodded before the shimmered out of existence.

"Mama." Hecate looked down to see bright emerald eyes looking up at her in confusion

It seemed during her conversation with the

"No little one." Hecate told the child with a hint of sorrow in her voice

One thing that she had instilled in her mages was that children were to be cherished above all else. Those who were orphans or had no mage relatives were blood adopted into any family that had the financial stability to support the other child. But the British enclave seemed to fall out of that practice and many 'muggleborn' were only seen as those not worthy of magic.

Hecate snorted whenever she thought of that. She would not have blessed them had they not been worthy of magic.

"Ma." another young voice came from her temple

Hecate looked down and saw another child with sea green eyes. He was looking up at her and had a curious look on his face as if he couldn't decide whether she was good or not.

Her eyes widened when she sensed the very distinct divine signature of Poseidon on the child.

" Children of the Prophecy indeed." Hecate muttered before she set herself to work

She conjured up two cribs and set the children in them. She also placed a sleeping charm on them so that she would not be disturbed when she began her plans. She also had a servant wait by them and monitor them to make sure they didn't wake just yet.

Right now she needed to find the most competent mage in Britain that had some relation to the Potters. In the end she found Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black.

Peter was already out when she found that he had betrayed the Potters. Remus was a very viable option but his affliction would be a problem, especially with the kids being this young. She might need to bring in Artemis for this, or Loki. She was on better terms with the latter. She would also need to assist Black. She laced Peter with a truth compulsion so that when Black confronted him he would not be able to weasel his way out of Black's vengeance.

Now she needed to find a suitable home for the children. Looking through the lands of the ended bloodlines, Hecate found a perfect home. This enormous manor had a rustic look to it and was in poor condition. The interior was done in muted colors. The yard although large was overgrown with wild plants.

Hecate sent a few of her servants to fix up the manor and to make it safe for children. Now she needed to have a chat with one Remus Lupin.

"Loki, I'm going to need your help." Hecate called out when she reached Lupin's house

"Wotcher Hec." Loki greeted in a British accent

"You have jurisdiction over Fenrir's ilk do you not?" Hecate asked as she continued walking towards Lupin's house

"I do why?" Loki asked

"I have two children of prophecy and I need to place them both in the care of one of Fenrir's."

"You want me to ease his transformation or something?"

"Or get rid of it as long as he remains whole and able to care for the children."

Hecate lifted the wards on Lupin's house and walked inside with Loki close behind. Hecate sensed Lupin's presence in the bedroom and summoned him. She amusedly noted that his wand at the ready to attack her.

"Remus Lupin?" Hecate said just to confirm this was the man

"Who're you?" Lupin demanded and Hecate was once again annoyed that he did not know who she was

However, before she could respond Loki let out a low whistle. Lupin stiffened and his eyes flashed amber before they reverted back to their natural leaf green.

"Damn he one of the worst cases of lycanthropy I've seen." Loki noted while Lupin stared at the man warily

"Yes I know. The British enclaves portray lycanthropes as beasts and many who are blessed with the gift push away their instincts and suffer for it. Hecate said

"C'mere little wolf and let me fix you." Loki said

Lupin's eyes flashed back to amber and he made his way towards Loki. Loki grabbed the man's head and trailed one finger over his forehead. Loki then leaned his face near the man's ear and whispered something inaudible.

Lupin nodded before he walked back to his spot and let Remus take control. Remus, while disoriented, never took his wand off of Hecate.

"What do you want?"

"I require your assistance Lupin and it has to deal with the Potter heir."

Remus frowned before his eyes widened and his grip on his wand tightened.

"What do you want with my cub?!" Remus demanded

Hecate's annoyance grew and she flicked her hand disarming the young mage. She then flared her power. She was not in the mood to deal with a protective wolf right now. Summoning both the cribs she sat on one of the chairs so she could begin to explain.

Remus found himself disarmed and Harry lying asleep in one of the cribs. He immediately picked up the child and cradled him against his chest. He breathed in the mixing scents of Lily and James.

"Are you ready to listen now wolf?" Hecate asked gaining Remus's attention

Remus cautiously nodded before taking a seat in one of his seats. The mysterious woman had given him his cub and showed no signs of hurting him or his cub.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Lady Hecate and the man that summoned the wolf from inside you is Loki. I have come here today because of all the magical enclaves the British Isles are _the_ most incompetent." Hecate spat scathingly, "You may have noticed that I summoned two cribs. This shall be explained. The little Potter heir is a prophecy child. His prophecy is linked with the 'Dark Lord' Voldemort. He is destined to defeat that man and bring salvation to the British enclaves. Your _esteemed_ headmaster, Dumbledore had put the child in a non magical environment." Here Hecate held her hand up to silence the wolf's protests

"I suggest you listen to the full story little wolf before you interrupt. Hec's really not in a good mood." Loki stated, speaking up since he fixed Lupin's connection with his wolf

Lupin shut his mouth and Hecate continued her explanation.

"I immediately removed the child from the environment and thought of what to do next. You might not know this but even as ruler over the magical enclaves I cannot interfere in the lives of prophecy children. But fortunately for me the Moirai, or the Fates, gave me an opportunity to have this child raised in a good home. But this offer had a catch. I was to allow another child of prophecy to reside in my magical enclaves. I am tasking you, along with a few others, to watch over the children and have them grow up healthy. Before you turn down this opportunity I will inform you that Loki has already fixed your furry issue and you will not be a threat to the children." Hecate finished off before

Remus glanced at his cub and the other child in the crib. She had told him that others would be helping with raising these children. It was also better than the alternative that Dumbledore had suggested. He couldn't bear to stay away from his cub especially since he had lost a majority of his pack.

Remus nodded and Hecate felt satisfied with her decision.

"Good do not disappoint me Remus Lupin. I will return in a few days when those I have tasked with helping you are gathered here. The wards here will be raised and improved when I leave." Heacte said before disappearing

Loki grinned before waving an arm and summoning some baby supplies for Lupin.

"I'll just leave these here little wolf. Just pray in my name if I missed anything." Loki said before disappearing as well

It was at that time that Harry and the other child woke up. Harry looked happy to see him and began babbling to him.

Remus grinned at his cub before he waved to the other child. Remus absently noted that he did not know the other child's name. Maybe Hecate would tell him when she got back.


	2. Chapter 1

Hecate peered into her orb before letting out a sigh. It seemed that these past few days this was most what she was doing. Between that and keeping an eye on Dumbledore, most of her free time was being taken up by her fixing the British Enclave. She probably should have done this after the fall of Grinewald.

She would regret making more work for herself at another date, she needed to check on Perseus's mother to she had the mother noticed. She hadn't known the woman was alive until Poseidon had come to her asking about his son. She still felt terrible that he would one day discover that she had lied to him. But it was necessary, at least she hoped it was. She didn't want to be smited because she kept Poseidon from his son.

Peering into the apartment of one Sally Jackson, Hecate was shocked at what she saw. The young woman looked like death warmed over. She was wringing her hands together as a police officer talked to her. It was most obviously about her son considering he was missing.

Grief seemed to be her main emotion after the officer shook his head. Sally nodded before closing the door to her apartment. After which she slid to the floor and began sobbing into her hands.

Guilt shook Hecate as she took in the grieving mother. Maybe, she could do something. The woman could see through the Mist, which meant that Hecate could give the woman magic and she would be a perfect guardian of the children. Making a decision, Hecate teleported to the woman's apartment.

"Sally Jackson." Hecate addressed the crying mother softly

Sally looked up to see a young woman with hazel brown eyes and jet black hair. By her aura alone, the woman was a god. Sally stood up and made an attempt to clean her face. The woman held her hand up and Sally paused.

"First I must apologize of the grief I have caused you. It was not my intention to do so and had I known you were young Perseus's mother I would have taken you to." Hecate started

Hope filled Sally's eyes and Hecate launched into her spiel about the children of prophecy.

"So I can see Perseus?" was the first question Sally asked after Hecate explained her piece

A ghost of a smile appeared on Hecate's face. This was truly a mother that cared for their child. She had seen many cases where parents of demigod children would simply abandon them or drop them off at an orphanage.

"Of course, I simply have to give you some magic, would you mind if I changed your bloodline around a bit? You would not lose your current heritage but would gain a new ancestor." Hecate explained

At Sally's nod, Hecate waved her hand around a bit before giving Sally the magic of a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The current heirs would lose their position due to her deeming them unfit. She would have to remember to give Perseus the same changes so that he would gain magic as well.

"Do you need anything?" Hecate asked

Sally looked around the room before she nodded.

"I'll need Perseus's stuff, he loves his seal and the blue crib."

"Okay I will drop it off shortly."

Hecate waved her hand once again before Sally disappeared. She then gather up all of the stuff that seemed remotely infant based and made sure it landed in an empty room. Her work done, Hecate returned back to her temple to work on locating one of her chosen guardians.

~0~

It had been a few days since Harry and the other child, which he had taken to calling Lugh, were dropped off. And Remus could genuinely say that raising a child was hard, even with magic. Remus fluttered about his house as he looked for Lugh. The young child always seemed to get into trouble such as when he had discovered the child climbing up one of the kitchen cabinets. How the toddler had enough strength to get up there in the first place was still beyond him.

"Harry have you seen Lugh?" Remus jokingly asked the other child

Harry looked up at him before pointing to the bathroom. Remus stared in disbelief before running to the bathroom. He felt his heart jump out of his chest when he found Lugh balancing on the edge of the bathtub. Letting out a strangled noise, Remus plucked Lugh from the edge before he fell.

"Lugh you can't keep doing this." Remus scolded the child who giggled at his words

"His name is Perseus. Perseus Jackson." a voice told him

Remus whirled around and found himself face to face with a tired woman. She gave him a soft smile before holding her hand out to introduce herself.

"I'm Sally Jackson, Percy's mother." the woman said

Remus's eyes widened as he thought of what that meant. Hecate had taken a child from his own mother. Remus adjusted Percy in his arms and shook Sally's hand.

"Ma!" Percy exclaimed before struggling to reach him

Remus handed Percy to Sally after catching a look of longing in her eyes.

"I apologize ma'am had I known Lu- er, Perseus still had family I would have contacted you." Remus apologized

Sally waved him off before offering him a small smile.

"It's alright Mr. Lupin, had I known it was a god's interference that caused Percy to disappear I wouldn't have been so worried. Plus it's better than the alternative." Sally told him a distant look going into her eyes

Remus coughed awkwardly before walking around her and going to Harry. His little cub had taken to playing with some of the toys that Remus had transfigured for him.

"Paddy?" Harry asked when he caught sight of Remus

"No that was Sally, Percy's mom." Remus replied

"Ma?" Harry asked hopefully and Remus felt a sharp sting of grief run through him

"No, Lily's not here right now Harry. She and James are not here." Remus whispered

Harry looked up at him in confusion before returning to his toys. Remus walked past his cub and went to the kitchen to make some food. His thoughts turned to Sally and he assumed that she was one of the chosen that Hecate had told him about.

Remus fixed a small meal for himself and Sally before he set to grabbing food for Percy and Harry. He was prepared to call out for everyone to eat when he heard a knock on the door. Remus grabbed his wand before he crept towards the door and threw it open, a spell on his lips. He froze when the scent of the person hit him, and tears came to his eyes.

~0~

Sirius had finally managed to track down Peter and had the little rat cornered in a Muggle alleyway.

"Peter!" Sirius called out to the little rat, grief and the Black madness running rampant in his mind

"Sirius." the rat squeaked when he realized he was cornered\

"Why?" Sirius grit out as he stalked toward the rat

"Because…" Peter trailed off as he noticed the Aurors creeping up behind Black. This was his chance to get rid of Black and hide until his master returned

"Voldemort was going to win eventually!" Peter shouted causing shock to everyone, including him

"What?" Sirius asked in disbelief

"The Light was never going to win, you couldn't trust anyone. They came to me in the night Siri, intent on killing me. It was me or them Siri what would you have done?" Peter said his tone becoming hysterical

"I would have died like the loyal man I am!" Sirius replied his anger flaring up again

"Peter Pettigrew you are under arrest for the murder of James and Lily Potter." One of the Aurors called out before Black could act on his anger

Sirius looked back to see a squad of Aurors with their wands aimed at Peter. Seeing Mad-Eye, Sirius stood back. He knew Moody wouldn't let the rat escape.

Several stunners hit the rat when he made an attempt to escape. One of the Aurors used a portkey to transport the rat into a holding cell in the Ministry along with himself.

"How are you feeling Black?" Moody asked as Sirius hadn't moved since he stood back to let the Aurors work

"It still hasn't hit me yet if I'm being honest Moody. Maybe it will really hit me when Peter gets a trial."

Moody nodded before going to instruct, the Obliviator Squad who had just appeared. Their confrontation with Peter needed to be modified for the muggles.

~0~

Dumbledore frowned minutely as he was called into an emergency trial for Peter Pettigrew. He hadn't expected the man to be caught and was confused on how the Aurors he had sent out arrested that man instead of Black.

He hadn't wanted to put Black in prison but it was the only way Harry could stay safe. Black would have paraded the young boy around carelessly.

Sitting in his seat, Dumbledore waited for everyone to trickle in Millicent Bagnold took his seat next to Barty Crouch Snr. Crouch banged his gavel after seeing everyone was here.

"We are all here to overseer the remaining Death Eaters' trials. First up is one Peter Pettigrew, who was recently arrested for constructing the deaths of Lily and James Potter." Crouch spoke and immediately the Wizengamot descended into chaos.

Many began screaming for Peter to receive the Kiss while others wanted him to hang publicly in the center of Diagon Alley. Crouch let off a few sparks of his wand while banging his gavel to regain control of the courtroom. After a few minutes, everyone began to settle down. Crouch motioned for the Aurors to bring in Peter.

The sniveling rat stumbled into the courtroom and looked fearfully at the courtroom. He spotted Sirius glaring down at him and froze. Unfortunately for him that was not an option, one of the Aurors pushed Peter forward until he was sitting inside the cage that sat in the center of the courtroom.

"Peter Pettigrew," Crouch boomed causing Peter to start shivering uncontrollably, "You are here because of your hand in the deaths of one James and Lily Potter. How do you plead?" Crouch asked

"G-Guilty." Peter stuttered out

Crouch raised an eyebrow. This might be one of the most simplest cases he had to do today.

"Very well. I sentence you-" Crouch began

"Wait!" Peter screamed out dragging attention back to himself

"Yes Mr. Pettigrew?" Crouch answered

"If I were to p-provide you with other names…" Peter trailed off

"You would want a lighter sentence?" Minister Bagnold finished for him

Peter vigorously nodded at the Minister's words.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" A voice boomed throughout the courtroom

Everyone turned to see Sirius seething in anger, his face red.

"Is there something you'd like to add Mr. Black?" Crouch asked looking at the man in distaste

Black was from one of the most Dark families. When he heard that the Potters had been killed, Crouch's immediate suspect was Sirius. The man was as dark as they came it was only a matter of time before he embraced his true nature.

"That rat doesn't deserve to _live._ I'd kill him myself and serve my time if you even _think_ of allowing that man a lighter sentence than what he deserves!"

Crouch frowned when he noticed others in the crowd begin to nod. Although they'd gain a few names it would never be worth the two people who had managed to turn part of the war for the Light.

"Well then that's decided. Peter Pettigrew you are sentenced life in Azkaban in the highest criminal cell." Crouch stated before banging his gavel down one last time, deciding the fate of one Peter Pettigrew.

Peter wailed in misery as he was dragged out by a group of Aurors.

Sirius began to leave so that he could now gain custody for his godson. He was pushing his emotions down that he hadn't seen Remus at all. He hoped the man was taking care of Harry right now.

"Sirius my boy, could we talk for a moment, it's about Harry." Albus stated getting Sirius's attention

Sirius nodded and the two headed out together before Albus apparated to Hogsmeade.

~0~

Hecate glared at her orb as she watched the meeting between Albus and Black proceed. It seems she would have to intervene once again. Albus was discreetly pulling out his wand and had it aimed at Sirius, who took no notice.

She would need to talk to Thanatos about his "magical" items. They always seemed to pop up at the worst times and cause this enclave to descend into chaos.

Waving her hand, Hecate removed the compulsion Albus had tried to place on Black, telling that man that Harry was safe where he was.

Sirius's expression turned from angry to livid after realizing that Albus had tried to compulse him to leave Harry where he was. Hecate watched Sirius storm off and out of the castle before she made her move.

"Sirius Black I presume." Hecate stated while hiding her face behind a cloak she had wrapped herself in.

Sirius turned to the hidden figure before grunting in acknowledgement.

"Here." she said before handing Sirius a piece of parchment

Sirius cautiously took it before reading what was written in it.

 _Your family resides in the Selene Manor_

Sirius looked up to question the figure before he found himself looking at an oak door. Sirius tentatively knocked on the door. He threw his hands up when the door was thrown open and he found himself staring down a wand.

"Sirius?" came a hesitant voice

Sirius looked from the wand to its owner. Remus stood at the door, looking as he had when they were in school.

"Hey Remus, you're looking good." Sirius teased prompting Remus to lower his wand

"Did Hecate send you as well?" Remus asked while putting his wand away

"Who?" Sirius asked in confusion

"I was going to wait until he was inside before I explained everything to him Lupin." A woman's voice came from behind Remus

Remus for his part, looked embarrassed before he pulled Sirius inside. Sirius was greeted with the sight of two women. Harry was being held by the woman with hazel eyes and was babbling away to her. The other woman held a child that looked like a darker version of Harry, with his sea green eyes and black almost blue hair.

Hecate motioned for the men to sit, Sirius with a little more caution. Hecate rolled her eyes before she got up and handed him Harry.

"Siri!" Harry exclaimed causing Sirius to grin

"Hey pup. I missed you." Sirius told his godson

Hecate coughed lightly to gain Sirius's attention. After making sure he was focused on her, Hecate launched into her usual explanation.

Sirius was gobsmacked by the idea before he remembered a conversation he had with James. The man had asked Harry to take care of Harry if anything were to happen to Lily and him. Sirius had promised but he now had a sneaking suspicion that the man knew he was going to die when he asked Sirius to make that promise.

It took a while for Sirius to get used to the idea of protecting two children, but Perseus was so similar to Harry so it wasn't that hard.

After the children had been put to bed, Sally, Remus and Sirius sat in the living room before Sirius's question sent Sally into peals of laughter.

"Wait so gods actually exist?" Remus took the time to send Remus an exasperated look, of course that was what had really weighed down on Sirius's mind

"It's a good question." Sirius tried to defend himself

~0~

Hecate smiled as she took a much deserved break. She had put the British enclave on a right path. Hopefully everything would go right. As she lay down to rest, she could not feel as if she had forgotten something. Something important.

~0~

"NEVILLE!" Alice exclaimed while she ran towards her son's nursery after hearing the demented cackling of an all too familiar witch

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted after Alice entered the nursery

Alice screamed in agony as her nerves felt as if they were lit on fire.

"Bella we need to finish the job." came the voice of her brother-in-law, Rabastan Lestrange

Bella pouted as she kept the witch under the spell, pushing her to the brink of insanity. A child slept in one of her arms, oblivious to his family being torn apart right under him.

"But Rabby, I'm not done." Bella whined

Rabastan rolled his eyes at his sister's antics before he relented. They had a young rookie keeping watch, he'd alert them if anyone came.

Bella watched Rabastan leave before she giggled. He was most likely going to join Rodolphus in torturing the Longbottom Lord. She kissed the forehead of the baby that slept on.

"You've got a new mama little Neville. Bella will take good care of you. My Lord will be so pleased when the weapon that was supposed to destroy him will be his." Bella rattled on, unaware of the Aurors sneaking into the house

While Alice's screams rang through the air, Bella did not hear an Auror enter until she had been hit with a stunner.

Young Neville fell with Bella, disturbing his peaceful sleep and the silencing spell Bella had applied to him, causing the child to begin crying. The course of his life had not yet been changed and he was now all alone.


End file.
